The Hedgehog Princess: Escape from Hyrule Castle
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: The sequel to my story, The Hedgehog Princess. Read it as King Zant is after the Twili Orb that could give him ultimate powers. Only Link, Princess Zelda, Capt. Falcon, SpongeBob SqaurePants, and Mario could stop him
1. Anniversary Ruined

Welcome back to the sequel of my story, "The Hedgehog Princess." For those of you who forgot who does who, here is the list again.

Prince Derek: Link

Princess Odette: Princess Zelda/ Amy Rose

Clavius: King Zant (Zelda: TP)

Jean-Bob: Capt. Falcon

Puffin: Mario

Speedy: SpongeBob SquarePants

Rodger: Banjo and Kazooie

Bromly: Major Frank Burns

Queen Uberta: Princess Peach

Chamberlain: Miles "Tails" Prower, Radar O-Reilly

Bridget: Cosmo the Seedrian

Me: Welcome back everyone!!

Falcon: So much for my vacation.

Mario: Alright, we're back!

Link: Sounds like fun!

Amy: Who the heck is King Zant?

Zelda: You'll find out later.

Mario: Well, as I always say, 'let's-a go!'

* * *

Chapter 1: Anniversary Ruined

A man jumps down from a tree and runs over to another. He hops on it and climbs up to a limb. On the limb was a crossbow, he winds it up, ties a rope to it, and puts an arrow on. Around every tree, had crossbows pointing in one spot. He laughs and jumps down from the tree. He looks around and walks away.

Back at Hyrule Castle, Cosmo is setting the table for Link and Princess Zelda's anniversary.

"Okay so far everything looks…real nice," Zelda commented.

"Much romantic," Cosmo spoke.

"Well it has been while since Link and I met. We've been married for a whole year," Zelda looks around and sees the table all in a mess. "Now Cosmo, each plate needs a knife."

Cosmo grabs two knives, looks at the table, and stabs it with the knives.

"I guess that will do. Why don't you light the candles?" Zelda asked and walked away.

Cosmo jumped over the table and grabbed a torch. She held the torch up above the candles. They melted and set the plants on fire.

"Help! Fire!" Cosmo screamed as Zelda put the fire out with a bucket of water.

"Maybe it's a good thing Link is late."

"Link is always late. Sometimes he does not come at all," Cosmo said.

"I know," Zelda became worried.

In some hallway getting painted, Link is talking to Banjo and Kazooie.

"Zelda awaits you for dinner," Kazooie was the first to speak.

"Right. Now the Princess of Twili?" Link asked.

"She arrives on Sunday," Banjo answered.

"Think it's even possible for someone from someplace to arrive here?" Link asked.

"She travels through some mirror located somewhere in your area," Kazooie said.

They walk past a few men painting the walls.

"It has to be half shade darker guys," Link notified them.

They looked at each other and shrug.

"Hey don't forget! Your cousin, Peach's birthday is coming up!" Banjo announced.

"Oh, have to do something about the smell of the place. Banjo and Kazooie, can you get someone to freshen the room up a bit?" Link didn't even pay attention to Banjo's announcement.

"Yes we will and Zelda is waiting for you at dinner!!" Kazooie reminded him again.

"Yes I know. I'll be there in just…two minutes."

"More like twenty," Kazooie grumbled.

Out in a field, the same man earlier was shooting fire arrows at a field. The fire started to spread as he fired another arrow. We go back to the dining table as Cosmo lighted the candles the right way.

"There," Zelda said. "Now all we need is the prince."

Link runs into the room of the sudden.

"Zelda! I'm sorry but I can't make it to dinner! Someone has started a fire in our fields. I have to find out who it is!"

Link runs off as Zelda sighs.

Link runs out of a stable on Epona as Frank Burns follows him on a horse.

"HEY LINK, WAIT UP!!!" Frank screamed as he had trouble climbing onto the horse.

SpongeBob SquarePants and Captain Falcon are walking into the scene. Mario flies in to tell Link news about the fire.

"I saw the brute who starting the fire! He's a big man with an ugly face! He's got arms big as a wrestler!" Mario explained.

"Don't lose him Mario! Frank and I will follow," Link said.

Frank lets out a small squeak.

"No fear!" Mario flies off.

"Ooh I hate it when he says that!" Falcon growled.

Zelda is a carriage with a bunch of blankets and barrels of water.

"I'm going out to help them."

"No it's too dangerous Zelda!" Link warned her.

"They'll need these blankets," she disobeyed and rode off.

"You better go with her Frank," Link said.

"Well I uh rather go with you uh. If you say so," Frank chuckled nervously and rode off.

Link goes SpongeBob and Falcon.

"SpongeBob!"

"Yes Link?" SpongeBob asked.

"You and Falcon take the river. See if you slow this guy down!"

"I'm ready!" SpongeBob grabbed Falcon and got into the river.

"Speak for yours-ELLLFFFFFFF!!!!!" Falcon screamed as SpongeBob gain speed through the water. "HEY SPONGEBOB SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN! SPPPPPOOONNNGGGGEEEEBBBBBOOOBBBBB!!!!!!!!!"

They came to a waterfall and flew through the air and landed in the water. SpongeBob came up and continued onward.

Mario was flying overhead keeping an eye on the man. Zelda and Frank make it to the fire as Link rides across the river. SpongeBob and Falcon swim through the same river. Link looks up and sees Mario heading towards another way.

"HIYAH!" Link yells as Epona gains speed.

"Slow down!" Falcon screamed as SpongeBob stopped because the same man stopped to look behind. He continued onward as SpongeBob and Falcon continue as well. "Slow down! Whoa!" Falcon began avoiding tree limbs and every obstacle. "Ha!" Falcon chuckled as he showed off his muscles. But he hit a limb and the limb threw him across the river and land on SpongeBob.

"Hang on!" SpongeBob said.

He stopped between two rocks because the man was heading their way. As he stepped on SpongeBob, he fell into the river and onto Falcon. He swam away and headed for a new direction

"Tartar sauce!" SpongeBob grumbled because he failed to stop him.

Link continues following Mario as the man is running, with Falcon on his head.

"Excuse me Mister, I have missed my stop! I want to get off!" the man couldn't hear him. "I said I want to-," Falcon hits another limb. "-but not that way!"

Link rides past as Falcon lands in his holster of arrows.

* * *

Mario: Good place for him too!

Falcon: Oh knock it off!

Frank: Oh can the talking!!!

Amy: Hear hear!

* * *

The man is back in the same spot from before and drops a bow. He walks over behind a tree and grabs a rope. Mario sees the trap and gasps.

"Oh no one sets a trap on my friend and gets away with it!" Mario flies towards the man.

But the man whacks him and Mario lands hard on a tree. Link halts Epona and gets off of her. He takes out his bow and pulls an arrow out. Or should I say Falcon?

"Falcon? What are you doing?" Link asked.

"Just stretching my legs," Falcon chuckled.

"Better take cover!" Link said.

"Don't you use a sword and shield more often?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah I know."

Falcon gets back into the holster of arrows as Link puts away the bow and takes out his trusty Master Sword and Hylian Shield. He walks closer to the center. He kicks the bow and hears rustling. He looks around and finds crossbows in every direction. The man pulls the rope and arrows are shooting at Link. But Link blocked every arrow with his shield. The man grunts and leaves the scene.

Link hears a groaning and sees Mario.

"Mario?"

He runs over and picks Mario up.

"Ah! Don't hold me so hard! He whack me into a tree and sprain my arm," Mario said. "Ooh, I won't be using this arm for a while."

"I'll take you home Mario," Link said and changed the subject. "Why would some set a field on fire?"

"Beats me but something is telling me that someone has you heading into a trap!"

Link thinks about it for a second.

"Don't tell anyone Mario. Especially Zelda. I don't want to make her worried."

"My lips are sealed!"

Mario makes a zipper jester across his mouth.

* * *

Mario: So far things are starting to heat up.

Falcon: This could get ugly.

Zelda: What's going to happen next?

Me: You'll find out later!


	2. Zant's Plan

I apologize for the delay people. I've been suffering writer's block lately on this story and was busy working on my other stories. So here is the second chapter!

Please note I'm good remembering lines so don't send a comment saying what they actually say okay?

* * *

Chapter 2: Zant's Plan

The fire is now nothing but smoke as the people continue to put it out. Some were done as Zelda gives them cups of water.

"Thank you. We are all very grateful," one man said.

"I'm the one that should be thanked," Zelda said as she gives another man a cup of water.

"You're an angel," the man commented.

"That's why I married her," we hear Link's voice. He gets off of Epona and walks over to Zelda. "You're so kind Zelda."

Zelda gives him a cup of water and said, "That was an interesting way to spend our anniversary."

"Yeah," Link said and drinks but coughs, realizing something. "What? Today's our anniversary?"

"Well of course. Didn't you know?"

"Yeah but," Link groaned. "Do you hate me?"

"No I don't hate you but-," Zelda went to explain.

"Zelda, I promise whatever happens you will come first," Link said and hugged her. "Things will have to come later."

Link takes Zelda and sits down on a seat.

"I can see why you married me," Zelda said. "You're so kind that you're wrong."

Link looks at her and smiles.

We fade out from this scene and go to some mountain region. There we see the same guy from before who walks up and looks around, wondering if anyone is around. He continues onward and gets into some cart. He grabs hold of a rope and pulls his way to the mountain over a small river of lava. He becomes scared a bit when he looks and continues onward. Inside the mountain, it looks like some home as we see a man with pale skin, weird looking eyes, and orange-colored hair. He was Zant.

"Here he comes," he speaks in a weird tone of voice. "Oh well, too bad he didn't live to see the day, my old partner of mine."

He takes out a dagger and throws it at a picture of him and Ganondorf.

"We could've work together but no, you had to betray me," he takes out a tack. "We conquered the Twili Orb together and you threw me underground."

He spits the tack at the picture.

"But today, Link has met his match, me," he laughed horribly and takes out two darts as he sharpens them on some brick. "And now that he's out of the way, I can go back to our old castle and get the Twili Orb, Proving that I was better."

Zant throws the darts at the same picture and laughs horribly. The man comes up to the place.

"Hurry up Darknut, today we conquer all!!" Zant cheered.

"Uh…well," Darknut was too afraid to speak.

"Well what? What?" Zant asked.

"It didn't work. He beat the trap," Darknut answered.

"He didn't beat the trap," Zant denied. "No one beats Zant's trap!" he yelled and whacks Darknut. "If he is not taken care of, I can't get into the old castle and get the Twili Orb."

"Link's been living there for a whole year now. He probably knows where it is now," Darknut said.

"No no no! You don't understand, Ganondorf and I know exactly where it is," Zant said and looks at the picture. "Now don't look at me like that!" Zant takes the picture. "I will get the Twili Orb and prove to you that the boy you were too weak to defeat!"

Zant laughs and slams the picture into a rock, tearing it in half.

* * *

Falcon: Okay, this guy creeps me out.

Mario: Don't worry, we'll teach him a lesson later on.

Falcon: Cool!


End file.
